I Thought It Was For Good
by BeaTVLover
Summary: When Zoey and Nicole were broke they asked Logan for money. He made Zoey kiss him and she actually did. He took a picture of it and when Chase saw it, he got jealous and stormed out of the room. He found out his favorite uncle died and still wanted to be alone. Zoey and Michael started to get worried. When Zoey finds him, will something Michael told Zoey change their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Nicole and I are broke and it stinks. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Nicole, we're broke right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well last time I checked we were friends with a person with a very rich daddy." I continued. We were both smiling at the end of my explanation.

We ran across campus to the boys' dorms. I knocked on Michael, Chase, and Logan's door. Logan answered the door and said, "What up ladies?" did I mention flirty and disgusting.

"We were wondering if you could lend us some money." I told him. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _"On one condition." We nodded. "Kiss from Brooks." Huh. What now?

"Fine, but hundred bucks each." I told him. We went into his room because this is the most embarrassing thing ever. I put my lips onto his. Ewwww! Gross! This is disgusting. After we pulled apart, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and took out two one hundred bills. Woo! Yes! We grabbed the money from his hand and ran out the door, squealing.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I just kissed Zoey and got a picture of it. Let me explain. Before the girls came I was taking picture of myself like I usually do. So when they came that's how I came up with it. So when Zoey's lips hit mine, I clicked the button. Woo! Just then Chase and Michael walked in the room.

"What's up with you? Why you so happy? Chase asked laughing. You won't be laughing for long.

"Zoey kissed me." I sang happily. Chase's smirk turned into a frown. "What? She wouldn't kiss you. She hardly likes talking to you, never mind lock lips." Chase pouted. "Really then what's this?" I asked pointing to the TV, which now had a picture of Zoey kissing me. Chase looked shocked and stormed out of the room.

**Chase's P.O.V. **

When I saw that picture there was no denying it. Zoey and Logan are probably dating and I'm just a friend. I stormed out of the room, not wanting to be there especially since that was the place they kissed. I decided I'd go sit in a bush because no one will I'm there and won't bother me. I just wanted to think, without anyone.

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

***Dinner Time***

It was dinnertime and everybody was going to Sushi Rox. When we got there I realized Chase wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Chase?" I asked. They looked around and realized he wasn't with us. "He's probably just back at the dorm doing some homework or something and lost track of time." Michael reassured us. I hope he's right.

-Time skip-

It was 10 in the morning and I have been up for an hour. I finally decided to call the guys to see if Chase was there. I've been really worried. Okay so I may be in love with Chase and yes I'm not ashamed of it. After 4 rings Michael picked up.

"Hello?" he groaned indicating he just got up. Boys. "Is Chase there?" I asked impatiently. "Actually no. He wasn't here when we got back and he's not on his bed now. Okay now I'm kinda scared." Michael said as if he was fully awake. "Well did anyone do anything to make him mad or upset him?" I asked wondering if that had anything to do with it. Michael thought for a second, then quickly said "I don't think so. Sorry I gotta go. Later Zoey." With that he hung up on me. There is defiantly something going on.

**Michael's P.O.V.**

When Zoey said something about upsetting him or making him mad it hit me. When he stormed out yesterday he never came back. Oh man, where could he have gone? Logan's gotta help me. First I need to know why they kissed in the first place.

"Hey, Logan, wake up now." That just got a pillow thrown at my head. I walked over to the fridge taking out a blix. Walking back over to his bed as I was opening it, I dumped it over his head. That got him up in no time.

"What the heck dude! What was that for?" he screamed at me. "Obviously to wake you up. Now answer this, why did you and Zoey kiss?" I yelled. "Because we're dating." "Please, if you were dating you wouldn't have taken a picture of it. She would kiss you again if you were and the reason to take a picture is because it's only happens once. So why? Or I'll just ask Zoey." I yelled walking over to the phone.

"Okay! Her and Nicole wanted money so I said only if she kissed me and they were so desperate that she did." Yes, he spilled, and man was that low.

**Chase's P.O.V. **

I guess I feel asleep in the bush cause I woke up on the ground. Just as I was about to stand up, my phone rang. It was my mom. She was calling to tell me my uncle who was like my best friend died. Okay, so I'm not ready to go back to everyone but I'm getting sick of this bush. Where would nobody bother me? Umm, well it looks like it's gonna rain, so nobody would go to the beach. I guess I'm going to the beach.

Once I got there, it starting drizzling. Great. So now I can be sad and wet. Feel like I'm in a movie. Why does have to happen to me?

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

After Michael hung up on me like that, I knew something happened, so I made my way over to the boys' dorm. When I got there, and knocked, Michael opened the door, looking worried.

"What happen Michael? Do you know anything with Chase?" I asked right away.

"Welllll," He started so I just gave him a look to spill it. "Yesterday we came back here to find Logan all happy. When he told us you guys kissed Chase thought it was stupid because he's Logan. But apparently he took a picture of it." I stopped him there.

"What? Eww! That's so gross. I just did it so he would give Nicole and I money because we wasted it all on her stupid backpack." I stated. That's low and disgusting. I can't believe him.

"I know. Logan told me this morning after I poured blix on him. Long story. But anyway, back to the story. When Chase saw it he got mad. I know it might be hard to believe for you but Chase likes you, like that. Maybe even loves. Don't tell him I told you that or he'll kill me. But the thought of you and Logan being together hurt him, and he just stormed out, probably wanting to be alone. I don't know where he went, but I do think we should look for him, since he wouldn't leave for this long without something being really wrong." As he finished I nodded. Even though I think the part about him liking me is false, I didn't think it was the time to fight it. Right now we have to go find Chase.

"Looks like it's gonna rain. Maybe we should wait." Michael said. I slapped him.

"Our best friend is missing and rains stopping you from finding him? Well I don't care. I'm going to check the beach. Waves tend to be soothing." I walked away, before turning around to face Michael. "Go ask people inside if they'd seen Chase anywhere." He nodded and I was off to the beach. I had to pass a bunch places where he could be, so it was a pretty good plan.

**A/N tell me what you guys think. I know it's weird but I'm weird, so it's only natural. Right? Anyways review or PM me. If you people didn't like how an episode of a show didn't go (it doesn't have to be just Zoey 101) then tell me show, episode, and scene. If it wasn't just a scene then forget about that. If I haven't seen the show then I can't but if I do, then it will probably my next story.**

**Next, I want to talk to people who have twitters. If you don't have twitter you can still read, it's not a crime, but you can't really do this. And if you don't know who the band R5 is or the show Austin & Ally on Disney, then I don't know what to tell you, but anyways to the point. There are 2 people on twitter. One has 2 accounts, Bea Lynch. She makes youtube and is super nice. I've met her before and she was the sweetest person I've ever met. Her names on twitter are BeaLynchR5 and TheRealBeaTV. Follow her, please! Then there's another person. She's so nice. I sent her one nice tweet, and she told the R5family (that's what R5 calls their fan incase you didn't know) to follow me. It totally made my day. Her name is SHAJIA2, so follow. Also mine is R5lover32, so that's just an option, the others are mandatory. If you don't, I will come find you and kill you. Well enough said there. BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's P.O.V

I was almost to the beach, and I passed multiple places with no Chase. When I got to the beach, I saw somebody sitting there hugging their knees to their chest. It hurt because it was Chase. I walked over quietly, sitting next to him. When I saw his face, I didn't just see raindrops, but also tears. That broke my heart. He wouldn't look at me, so I thought about what Michael said, and thought he was mad at me or something.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"Why, what did you do?" he sniffled out, still not looking at me.

" Michael told me, that you were upset because you like me. Why, do you not like me." I asked, trying not to sound hurt. I realized I do like Chase. When he didn't answer right away, I knew, he liked me, but something else happened.

"Wait, Chase, why are you crying? What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well, I do like you, and when I saw that you Logan kissed, I got jealous, because it hurts to see the girl you're head over heels for kiss your roommate, who you can't even see why they would like each other. So I wanted to be alone, for a little, but I feel asleep, then my mom called to tell me that my uncle died. It happened to be my one uncle who was like my best friend, other than my grandma. He was the coolest." He said out sniffling through the whole thing.

"Well, I'm not dating Logan. Nicole and I just wanted money, so I had to kiss him. And also, I might like you back." I replied.

His head shot up, so he was finally looking at me. "What?" he asked. Instead of answering him with words, I did something I've been craving ever since he fell off his bike into that flagpole. I kissed him. I felt sparks, no fire. With Logan, all I felt was vomit.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Zoey kissed me. I know I should be sad, but I've never been happier. Nice to know she's not dating Logan and she likes me, I couldn't even try to think about my uncle.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Even though I kissed Logan, I think it was for good.

**A/N and that's it. if you want more, then contact me for more inspiration, cause, I'm out. I hope you liked it. Review what you thought. If you didn't like an episode of Lizzie McGuire, or any show, tell me. R5lover32 on twitter. Tiffr5family on instagram. PM me or review anytime. I'm always open for chatting.**

**Next, I want to talk to people who have twitters. If you don't have twitter you can still read, it's not a crime, but you can't really do this. And if you don't know who the band R5 is or the show Austin & Ally on Disney, then I don't know what to tell you, but anyways to the point. There are 2 people on twitter. One has 2 accounts, Bea Lynch. She makes YouTube and is super nice. I've met her before and she was the sweetest person I've ever met. Her names on twitter are BeaLynchR5 and TheRealBeaTV. Follow her, please! Then there's another person. She's so nice. I sent her one nice tweet, and she told the R5family (that's what R5 calls their fan incase you didn't know) to follow me. It totally made my day. Her name is SHAJIA2, so follow. Also mine is R5lover32, so that's just an option, the others are mandatory. If you don't, I will come find you and kill you. Well enough said there. BYE!**


End file.
